


take care of me

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [30]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, light consensual loving use of handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: Sophomore year started out easy but then came the midterms, then came the projects, then came Philip taking small photography jobs, which led to bigger photography jobs. Which led to some kid in Philip’s class, a kid that Lukas had decided was entirely too attractive, setting up a website for Philip where people could hire him. Philip got a new digital camera to go along with his film one, offering photos in both formats. His rates were good and his photos were great and he’s cute as hell, so of course, everybody jumped on the opportunity to hire him. He’s been getting a shit ton of jobs, which is great, because he’s making money. But it’s also not so great, because he’s hardly ever home. He’s missed the last three date nights, and Lukas is freaking himself out trying to remember the last conversation they had that wasn’t rushed over fast food or that lasted more than ten minutes. Lukas knows Philip loves his jobs, that he always comes home smiling and excited.But Lukas misses him.





	take care of me

Lukas feels like he’s at the end of his rope. 

Sophomore year started out easy but then came the midterms, then came the projects, then came Philip taking small photography jobs, which led to bigger photography jobs. Which led to some kid in Philip’s class, a kid that Lukas had decided was entirely too attractive, setting up a website for Philip where people could hire him. Philip got a new digital camera to go along with his film one, offering photos in both formats. His rates were good and his photos were great and he’s cute as hell, so of course, everybody jumped on the opportunity to hire him. He’s been getting a shit ton of jobs, which is great, because he’s making money. But it’s also not so great, because he’s hardly ever home. He’s missed the last three date nights, and Lukas is freaking himself out trying to remember the last conversation they had that wasn’t rushed over fast food or that lasted more than ten minutes. Lukas knows Philip loves his jobs, that he always comes home smiling and excited. 

But Lukas misses him.

It doesn’t help that he’s in the middle of a group project in Statistics that’s worth half his grade and the rest of the goddamn group is slacking. He’s been doing research and printing shit out and arranging excel spreadsheets and powerpoints for the better part of a week, and he’s positive it’s all garbage and he’s actually gonna fail a class. He wishes his group members would fucking text him already, would stop cancelling their get together’s, and he wishes Philip was here to make him feel better.

Izzy jumps up onto the couch and settles down in his lap, knocking his notebook onto the ground. Lukas snorts, shaking his head and petting her. 

“Hey little girl,” Lukas says. Among all the other photos Philip has been taking lately, they’ve accumulated about a hundred new ones of their puppy throughout the last month and a half since they got her. Even a framed one on the wall. “You miss your daddy, huh? Me too.”

Izzy whines, staring up at him with those blue eyes. Today Philip is going to class, then he’s got a job at Inwood Hill photographing some kid’s birthday party. Lukas sighs, hauling Izzy up onto his chest and kissing her face, receiving a bunch of kisses in return. He feels a tightness in his throat about this project and he hates being in charge of it. Hates knowing it’s all on him, that he’s probably not even two thirds of the way done with it and everything he’s already done is garbage. He just wants to relax, let go, have one night where he’s not in charge of this shit. And he feels selfish and shitty but he wants Philip to himself. 

He takes his phone out of his pocket and composes a text to Philip. _I love you and I miss you_ he says, and doesn’t care that it sounds dramatic. He hits send. 

“Let’s go for a walk, huh?” Lukas says to Izzy. She already knows the word and she hops off the couch, rushing over to the door where her leash is hanging on a hook.

~

“Hey. Hey, babe.”

Lukas blinks himself awake and for a minute he doesn’t know where he is. Their bedroom comes into focus and he sees it’s dark outside, his computer still shining beside him. Philip’s hand closes it gently, putting it on the bedside table. He scoots closer, tracing the line that the pillow crushed into Lukas’s face. Lukas hums, rubbing his eyes. 

“What’d you guys do?” Philip asks, brushing Lukas’s hair from his forehead. “Izzy is in there crashed out, didn’t even wake up when I called her name.”

“Mmm, we went for a run,” Lukas says, blinking. “Then we uh, came home, I washed her and then I took a shower and then she helped me with my project until she went in there and passed out. And then I guess I passed out too, I don’t even remember.”

Philip smiles a little bit but it looks like there’s something behind it. 

Lukas takes his hand, bringing it up to his mouth. “I miss you so much, baby,” he says. The dam seems to break and he clears his throat, tugging Philip closer. “I feel really selfish but I just—I miss you. It’s been hard lately.”

“I know,” Philip says, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “I know, I was thinking it too—I’m gonna…I’m gonna be more selective with the jobs, I think. Today the birthday boy threw a plate of guacamole at me.”

Lukas snorts a little bit, watching Philip grimace. “So that’s why you smell good.”

Philip narrows his eyes, shaking his head at him. 

Lukas sits up on his elbows, his heart racing a little bit. “But Philip, I—I don’t want you to do anything because of me. I know you love your photography jobs and it’s important to you and it’s what you wanna do—”

Philip shakes his head, leaning in and pressing his fingers to Lukas’s lips. “I’ve missed you too. So much. And it’d be a lot easier when we’re not both in school. But right now it’s—a lot to balance, it’s too much and I, uh—well, not having my proper time with you is taking it’s toll.”

That sends a little jolt through Lukas’s heart and he nods. He tips his chin up and Philip leans in to kiss him. It’s full of intent, Philip’s tongue licking over Lukas’s bottom lip. Something familiar stirs in Lukas’s gut and he hums to himself. 

“How’s the project treating you?” Philip whispers, still close. 

Lukas sighs. His mind is racing and he knows he’s being dramatic but he feels like he hasn’t kissed him properly in ages. He keeps thinking about his project and Philip and stress and Philip and how he just wants to let go, how he just wants to give up control for a while because he feels like he’s been on the edge of losing it for a month now. He wants to relax and give Philip the reigns and just let him do whatever he wants. Because Jesus, when Philip’s hands are on him, Lukas feels free. 

“Fucking awful,” Lukas says, tears beginning to form in his eyes when he starts thinking about it again. “They keep cancelling on me, I’m doing five parts of this thing instead of one and I think I’m doing them really fucking badly. I need this class for the communications major, which I’m not even sure of as it is, and I could just be wasting my goddamn time—”

Philip swoops in and wraps him up in his arms, pressing a long kiss to his temple. “What can I do, baby?” he whispers. “What do you need, how can I help?”

Lukas sags in his arms, closing his eyes tight. His mind is giving him images and he keeps remembering the first time he thought of something like this, how Philip said _nothing is weird._ He knows they’ve improved immensely since the first time they did anything like he’s thinking of now. He doesn’t know why he’s hesitating. “I wanna—I wanna ask for something,” he says, his stomach contracting. 

Philip knows the phrasing means something sexual and he leans back, but there’s no teasing in his eyes. Only open honesty, acceptance. “Anything you want,” he says, his hands still on Lukas’s shoulders. 

“Can you just—” Lukas starts, a chill running through him. “Just please, get out those stupid pink fuzzy handcuffs we bought, cuff me to the bed and just—do whatever you want.” Lukas nudges their noses together and closes his eyes. “I just wanna let go, for a little bit. I don’t wanna think about anything but you. I want—I want you to be in charge. I want you to take care of me.”

A small moment goes by. “Yes,” Philip whispers, not a note of hesitation in his voice. He leans in and starts kissing Lukas’s neck, biting a little at the spot. “Is there anything you want in particular?” he asks.

“Whatever you want to give me,” Lukas says, his breath catching, and he knows that’s as open an invitation as any. 

Philip leans back, nodding, and his eyelids are already heavy as he leans in and captures Lukas’s mouth in a kiss. It’s slow and full of tongue and Lukas breathes hard, his heart fluttering in anticipation. Philip nips at his bottom lip and then at the corner of his mouth. “Don’t think about anything else,” he whispers. He reaches down and takes the hem of Lukas’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head. “Just think about me. Focus on me.”

It’s all Lukas wants. He shuts out statistics, shitty spreadsheets and all the tabs he still has open on his laptop. He wants Philip to trap him. To bottle up their world, make him hang on when he turns it upside down and pours out everything but them. 

And Izzy, snoring in the other room. But Lukas tries not to think about their dog daughter right now.

Philip pushes Lukas down gently so he’s lying on the pillows and Lukas stretches out a little bit. He watches Philip take the lube and the handcuffs out of the bedside drawer. Lukas remembers buying them, remembers being half-traumatized when he made those awful red marks on Philip’s wrists the first time they did something like this and wanting to get something made for this situation for the next time. They’ve used them twice without any remnants left behind, and it makes Lukas feel a lot better. 

Philip drops the lube and the cuffs onto the bed and crawls over, pulling Lukas’s sweatpants down his legs and throwing them onto the floor. He leaves Lukas’s boxer-briefs on for the moment and straddles him. He pushes his arms up so they’re stretched up above his head, slipping his hands in between the bars of their headboard. Lukas’s heart speeds up when he watches Philip take the handcuffs, leaning forward and closing them around each of Lukas’s wrists. He drags his hands along Lukas’s arms as he sits back up.

Lukas tests them out, looking up and watching the chain rub against the bar. They’re not too tight and it feels good. It makes him feel grounded. 

He gasps when he feels Philip start moving against him.

“Look at me, baby,” Philip says.

Lukas does. Philip is still fully clothed, his hands braced on Lukas’s chest as he grinds down against him. Philip moves slowly, twisting his hips, his eyes locked on Lukas’s. 

“How’s that feel, huh?” Philip asks, breathy.

“Feels good,” Lukas says, his heart stuttering and his voice only coming out in a raspy whisper.

“Watch me,” Philip says, smiling all fucking cute and sexy. “Keep your eyes on me.”

Lukas sorta feels like he’s having a heart attack, a couple of small explosions going off in his head. He balls his hands into fists and pulls them back and forth, the chain of the cuffs grating on the bar.

Philip pulls off his shirt, slower than he usually does it, all the while still rolling his hips down against Lukas. He undoes the button on his pants and pulls the zipper down, sitting up and then back until he ditches his jeans. He throws them off the bed and doesn’t waste another second before flattening himself out against Lukas. Lukas wraps his legs around Philip’s waist on instinct and Philip pushes down, their clothed cocks sliding together. It sends sparks up through Lukas’s groin and he groans, pulling his wrists forward a little bit, almost forgetting he’s handcuffed in place. 

Philip thrusts down against him, smearing kisses along his cheek. “Picture us somewhere nice,” Philip whispers, biting at the hinge of Lukas’s jaw. “Where do you see?”

“Uh,” Lukas groans, knowing Philip can feel how wet he is through his underwear. 

Philip keeps up a good pace, grinding down hard. He cups Lukas’s face in his hands, kissing him all over. “Tell me,” he whispers, tracking his thumb along Lukas’s cheekbone. “Where are we?”

Only brief images flash in Lukas’s head. “Hotel in the mountains,” he whispers, fast. “Colorado.” He doesn’t know where the fuck it comes from but it feels right.

“Mmm, Colorado,” Philip says. He kisses down Lukas’s neck. “I’ll have to remember that.” He keeps kissing down and Lukas’s legs fall away, open wide around him. Philip licks over Lukas’s nipples, pressing a kiss to the hollow of his chest before resting his ear there. “That’s one of my favorite sounds,” Philip whispers, and Lukas looks down at the top of his head. Philip looks up, smiling at him. “Your wild heart. That and how your breath gets all fast for me. Like now.”

Lukas shrugs, grinning, and continues to breathe hard through his mouth.

“And your laugh,” Philip says. He touches Lukas all over, kissing his stomach, the ridges of his ribs, his hipbones. “Everything about your voice.”

He peels Lukas’s underwear off then, tossing them aside. He runs his hand over Lukas’s length once and Lukas moans, his eyes fluttering closed. He can feel Philip kissing his knees, the insides of his thighs, and it feels a lot like Philip is worshipping him. His body shudders and his cock jumps, still so hard and leaking for the beautiful boy lavishing him with kisses. Philip touches, massages, digging his thumbs into every knot and working them out. It’s fucking euphoric.

“God, Philip,” Lukas whispers. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Philip says. He hums, running his hand up Lukas’s chest and back down again. He starts gently pushing Lukas’s legs up until they’re over Philip’s shoulders, and Philip keeps pushing him until Lukas is arched off the bed, his ass in the air. His breath speeds up. He hears the chain off the handcuffs rattle and he grasps onto the bar, opening his eyes. This is what he wanted, Philip taking control, making the decisions, and God, Lukas doesn’t regret it. His whole body is aching and pulsing with Philip’s hands, Philip’s mouth, and it’s weird but he likes the way his legs are bent like this, draped over Philip’s shoulders, knees up high. He thinks he knows what’s gonna happen and he moans at the mere thought, a long whine escaping him when Philip spreads his cheeks apart and dives in. 

“Oh fuck, baby,” Lukas moans, squeezing his eyes shut tight. “Oh f—fuck, oh fuck.”

Philip’s tongue pushes in and out of Lukas and he reaches up, holding on to one of Lukas’s ankles. Lukas can hardly breathe, gasping, because it always feels so fucking intimate when they do this, when Philip’s mouth is _there_. Lukas’s hips are stuttering and he pushes down against it, against Philip’s lips and his tongue and oh my god, oh my god—

“Philip, Philip,” Lukas chants, twisting his hands in the cuffs, feeling almost crazed for a moment. 

Philip hums and Lukas feels the vibration of it, which nearly drives him insane. Philip keeps licking, kissing, sucking and Jesus, Lukas is on fire. Philip pulls back then, the heat of his mouth gone as he scoots away, letting Lukas’s legs fall back down onto the mattress. Philip is smiling, watching Lukas writhe, and Lukas can only groan, whimpering a little bit when Philip crawls back towards him. “You like that?” Philip asks, looming there between his legs.

“Yes,” Lukas answers, nodding. God, he loves it.

“You like looking at me?” Philip asks, sliding his hand up Lukas’s thigh.

“You’re my favorite thing to look at,” Lukas answers, his eyes roaming up and down Philip’s body. “You’re the most beautiful thing in the world.”

Philip hums happily, smiling softly. He reaches down and palms himself through his boxer-briefs, his incredible mouth falling open. 

“Jesus Christ,” Lukas whispers, still straining against the handcuffs. 

“You like it when I do this?” Philip asks, touching himself a little rougher. Lukas nods, weak as fuck, at a loss for words. Philip keeps sliding his hand back and forth and Lukas sees stars, only Philip and the whole galaxy surrounding him. “I think about you all day,” he whispers. “Every moment I’m not with you I picture you, wherever you are—”

Lukas moans, thinking about Philip getting hard for him at some wedding or something. 

Philip’s breath hitches a little bit and he moves liquidly, bending forward. “Picture you in the library with that cute look of concentration on your face,” he whispers, his hands on Lukas’s hips. “Picture you with our dog running in the park like some fucking athlete or something—”

Lukas snorts, grinning, his breath coming out in waves. He moans long and broken when Philip leans in, taking Lukas’s cock into his mouth. Lukas wasn’t ready and he feels like all his senses are going haywire, his head spinning. “Philip, Jesus, fuck—”

Philip hums, his mouth full, and takes him deeper. Lukas wants to touch him so bad but he can’t, he’s tied down, he’s under Philip’s control and fuck it’s the hottest thing. But he has to look and he lifts his head, staring down at Philip, those beautiful lips stretched around his dick. All of Lukas’s blood is rushing down to his groin and he feels lightheaded but he keeps watching, drinking in that look of ecstasy on Philip’s face. He hums again and takes him deeper still, nearly letting Lukas touch the back of his throat before he eases off. He licks up and down Lukas’s cock and Lukas can’t think, can’t see—everything is tingling, his toes curling. He feels like he’s floating.

“You are some kinda—some kinda angel,” Lukas babbles, watching as Philip replaces his mouth with his hand for a moment, sliding it up and down. “Some kinda—like, golden angel, some kinda perfect thing—”

Philip laughs again, leaning in and kissing Lukas’s hip. He sucks at the skin there, biting at it and worrying it between his teeth. He sucks and he sucks and Lukas cries out, everything so sensitive, and he knows there’s gonna be a mark there later. Philip kisses it one more time and sits up, taking his underwear off, finally, casting them aside. He grabs the bottle of lube. He squirts some onto his fingers and reaches back behind him, starting to work himself open.

“Jesus, Jesus, you gonna ride me?” Lukas asks, his voice breaking like a fifteen year-old idiot.

“Yes,” Philip says, his mouth falling open again, his eyelids fluttering closed. “Do you want that?”

“Yes,” Lukas says. 

“Say it,” Philip says, arching his neck back. “Tell me you want it.”

“God I want you to ride me,” Lukas says, completely insane now. “I want you on my dick baby, I wanna be inside you, wanna watch you—”

“Lukas,” Philip gasps. “You don’t even know how often I thought about this when I was in Tivoli—”

“What?” Lukas asks, too loud, reaching out with his foot and nudging along Philip’s thigh. “Sex? Us? Us and sex?”

Philip laughs a little bit, moaning, and it’s the sexiest thing Lukas has ever heard. “Us—living together. In love and, fuck—domestic shit. Getting our own dog—helping each other with fucking—issues and—keeping each other safe and—doing laundry together and—buying milk when we’re out and listening to—Christmas music in our—apartment—”

Lukas closes his eyes, breathing out. “I love you, I love you, I love you so much.”

He feels Philip’s hands on him, slicking him up, but he’s already still so wet from Philip’s mouth that it doesn’t take much. He usually likes to guide Philip down when he’s about to ride him and his hands try to go for it but the handcuffs keep him in place. Philip braces his hands on Lukas’s chest and sinks down, making these fucking delicious noises that are so sexual that Lukas almost comes right there. He’s close, he knows it won’t take long, and he cuts that already short time in half when Philip leans over him and reaches out, closing his hands around Lukas’s wrists, right alongside the handcuffs. 

Philip starts riding him, his hips working back and forth. “Lukas,” he whispers.

Lukas is sweating all over and Philip leans in, licking at the dip in his throat. “Oh God,” Lukas groans, arching his neck to the side to give Philip better access. He’s never heard their bed creak like this before. 

“Lukas, no one—no one is ever gonna be inside me but you,” Philip whispers, kissing Lukas’s jaw, his chin. He arches his back and their bellies rub together, Philip’s hard cock caught between them. “No one, no one, only you—”

“Good, good,” Lukas chants, moaning. He knows they were made for this, for each other, fitting together like it was always meant to come to this. Philip clenches around him beautifully and Lukas sees stars again. “You’re mine—”

Philip squeezes his wrists. “We’re in Colorado,” he whispers, stretching a little bit more so his mouth is right next to Lukas’s ear. He keeps rocking forward, grinding down. “We’ve—we’ve graduated—we’re married, we’re wearing—wearing rings we gave each other. On honeymoon—in a nice little—cabin and we’re—fucking like we’ve never fucked before—”

“Better than this?” Lukas asks, his voice nearly giving out. He’s already shaking, so close. 

Philip nods, a sexy little smirk on his lips.

Lukas surges up and kisses him, slipping his tongue into Philip’s mouth. He can taste himself there and his chest goes tight. 

“Come inside me, babe,” Philip whispers against Lukas’s lips. “God, I can feel you, know you need to—”

Lukas’s thighs are trembling and he nods, thrusting up a little bit, pulling his wrists apart as far as they can go before the handcuffs stop him again. He feels Philip reach between them and take his own dick in his hand, and he makes one little small whimper that takes Lukas apart definitively. He comes hard, groaning and arching his neck back, clinging to the headboard bar that he’s cuffed to. Philip keeps riding, jacking himself fast, and then he makes another small noise, his breath rushing out as he comes, pressing his face to Lukas’s cheek. 

Lukas feels spent. Debauched. His chest is heaving and he feels Philip slide off of him, collapsing at his side. He curls up against him, plastering himself against his hip, sliding his hand back and forth against his chest. 

It always turns Lukas on to think of how Philip is the only one who will ever get to see him like this. Who will ever get to treat him like this. It’s love times a fucking thousand. 

“I’m gonna uncuff you so you can hold me,” Philip whispers, kissing Lukas’s shoulder. 

“Mmm, okay,” Lukas says. Philip reaches over to the bedside table and takes out the key, leaning up and undoing the handcuffs. He takes them and puts them away and Lukas looks at his wrists, happy to see there are no marks to trouble Philip with.

Philip wipes his hand on the sheets and comes back to him—Lukas wraps his arms around him immediately, kissing his forehead. “So did I do a good job?” Philip asks.

Lukas snorts, laughing incredulously. “Uh, that was the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen, Philip. You’re a piece of art, a fucking—perfect angel.”

Philip leans in, kissing Lukas’s cheek. “I don’t think an angel would do what I just did to you.”

Lukas shivers, chuckling to himself. 

“I’m proud of us for not waking the dog up,” Philip says, laying his head on Lukas’s shoulder again. “I’ve had nightmares of her storming in on us while we’re having sex. Our child can’t see this.”

Lukas snorts, shaking his head. “Yeah, you forgot to close the door. Thank God I tired her out earlier with her jog.”

“Speaking of, I need to get a shower now,” Philip says. He braces himself on his elbow.

“I’ll go with you,” Lukas says, groaning a little when he tries to sit up. His body aches in all the right ways.

“You just got one,” Philip says.

“Yeah, but I wanna take one with _you_ ,” Lukas says. 

Philip grins at him. He leans in, taking Lukas’s face in his hands, kissing him sweetly. “I’m only gonna take two jobs a week now,” he whispers, nuzzling their noses together. 

“Okay,” Lukas says. “If you’re sure.”

“I am,” Philip says, kissing him again. “So I made you forget, huh?”

“About what?” Lukas asks, in love with the light dusting of freckles across Philip’s nose.

“Statistics,” Philip says, glancing over at Lukas’s laptop on the bedside table.

Lukas laughs, shaking his head. “Baby, I have no idea what statistics even is anymore after that,” he says. “I don’t even know what school we go to or what state we’re in.”

“Well come on, you cute amnesiac,” Philip says, taking his hand as he gets up. “Let’s get you your memory back and I’ll help with that project.”

Lukas grins, gingerly following him. 

He’s never loved another human being more. And he never will.


End file.
